RUM: Random, Unrelated Musings
by Arlothia
Summary: This is original stuff! Not based on anything. It's also posted on my fictionpress account, but I like to have this stuff in both places because I like you guys! Anyway, topics will vary. Just random thoughts that my muse bombards me with. Enjoy!
1. Beauty

There is so much beauty on this planet and not all of it can be shared.

Sitting alone in your room, the light of the sun dancing on your walls, listening to music that seemed to be made for this moment, echoing and brining sound to your feelings.

Summer is turning into fall, the dwindling sun shining through the still-green trees, some leaves highlighted, some not. The lines of spider's webs become visible, even though they are far away. The clouds, once gray and heavy with rain, appear light and white now that their burden has been released.

This is one of the few times you can look at the sun without it hurting your eyes. You wish that there was someone there to share this with, or that you had a camera, even though they never do these scenes justice.

The soft breeze whispers its way through the forest, making the lighted leaves glitter and dance. The light on the trees intensifies and then diminishes as clouds obscure the light of the sun. As the sun continues its path, you are amazed at how fast it sinks to the horizon. The clouds turn a light shade of gold, or pink, or red, whatever colors the sun wishes to show you that night.

You see animals eating the grass outside, birds flying through the air. The movement reminds you that you are not looking at a painting, but at life. The clouds break to show you the pale blue sky. The trees look almost black with the sun's rays behind them—charcoal drawn over pastel.

It's so simple.

You've seen scenes like this all your life, but you can never get over their beauty. You have seen many more beautiful scenes than this; more colorful, more extravagant….but sometimes the most beautiful in life can be the most simple.

Your heart almost bursts with joy and wonder at the intoxicating scene unfolding before you. And yet some people are so busy they don't stop and spare a glance around them, oblivious to what you can see. You pity them, but continue to watch in silence, watching as the sky turns ablaze with colors.

You will never look at this spot the same way again, always remembering how it was at this moment.

You don't want to turn away from the beauty you've found, but know that whether you leave or not, the light of the sun will fade, leaving everything in shadow…Until the moon and its stars start to shine on their blanket of blue.


	2. Alone

Alone

He loved his work. He really did. He put everything into it; willing to do whatever his coworkers or boss asked him. He was a good man and everyone liked him. But not enough it seemed.

He walked home walked day. Alone. He entered his apartment, cooked and ate dinner. Alone. Sure, he had acquaintances like his coworkers and such. But he had no real _friends_. Not even a girlfriend. And his family lived two hours away. He could call, which he usually did every day, but it wasn't the same.

So every other weeks he would come home. Fridays were wonderful. Seeing his family's smiles, hearing their laughter, basking in their love and company. Saturday was even better because he had the whole day with them.

Then Sunday came. He had to leave before most of his family was even awake. He had to go to church in his own ward. He had callings to fulfill. It was like his work place: he loved it, put his all into it, had acquaintances, but still no friends.

Now back to his empty apartment. Still alone. He things he'll always be alone…

Then she came home from her mission and the loneliness started to disappear.


	3. Dragon

Dragon

I breath fire like a dragon.

The smoke rises out of my mouth

as I prepare to release the

fiery inferno inside me.

But this heat is not welcome.

I want this out of my mouth.

Why, oh why didn't I

blow on my food

before I ate it?


	4. Ajax

Ajax

Hush now my little one. Your journey has yet to begin. What the world has in store for you I do not know. You have so much to learn, so much to see and feel; so much to experience. But do not fret. You will not go through this life alone. You have parents who love you, siblings who will help you grow, friends who will lead you, and you will love, strengthen and lead them in turn.

There are many trials in this life and I pray that not many find you. But for those that do, you will be able to withstand them.

You have many talents. Use them well. Use them not only for your own joy but for the benefit of others. You are strong, my young one, and will have much happiness in this world but also some great sadness. How I wish I could stop that from happening, but I don't know where to look for it. And even if I did stop it, it would be no good for you. This sadness, though terrible it may be, will serve as a guide to you through life.

And now I name you, dear one. Your name, which you shall be known as for the rest of your life, shall be Ajax, the strong warrior; the eagle. For you will fight for what is right, my son, and you shall be victorious.

But for now you are small and young. Sleep now, and dream of wondrous things that only a child can imagine. Good night, my Ajax.


	5. Static

Static

The world is dark around me. Not a light to be seen. But the some appear! A small burst of light, short lived but ingrained onto my retina. And then there are more. They skitter across the moving fabric, followed by (or does it happen simultaneously?) small pops that make the unaware jump.

But I do not jump. I know what they are. Although science can explain this, it cannot explain the beauty that I see. It's like watching a lightning storm from above.

And suddenly I wonder who is watching us when lightning momentarily lights the sky to midday brightness. Are we a moving fabric under someone's control?

It doesn't matter. I just sit and watch the static; infinitely more fun than the sort on the television. It becomes so strong and constant that it throws shadows around the room.

No, science cannot explain the mystic beauty of this static electrical lightning display.


	6. The Art of Words

The Art of Words

Artists use paints, pastels, and brushes to create scenes of beauty; their thoughts attached to canvas where everyone can see. There's nothing left for the imagination. The picture is there and cannot be altered.

But there's another canvas, one that can show a lot more and yet give the viewers' imagination room to run wild. You're looking at it right now. Words.

Words can create entire worlds, histories, people, dialogue, emotions… But when we read we watch see something different. You can only look at a painting one way. But with words, each time you read them it's a new adventure.

Nothing can beat the arts of words; this unique canvas. Writers hold this special talent to create and yet remain changeable and it's up to the readers to decide what the author's words will become. So in a way we are all artists adding to the works of authors in the art of words.


	7. Lonely

Lonely

I swim; an undefined part of a pool. Suddenly the pool gets too full and I get pushed out. I feel lonely, tracking across a red surface. I go slowly over this warm, smooth place. After a few seconds I reach the end of my path and fall a very long way.

After I land I'm able to look up at the place I just left. I see a face. A sad, wet face far above me. I see the path I took across its cheek only to see an identical one on the other side.

I look to my right and see a tear just like me. When I look back at the face I see more tears following the paths that my counterpart and I made. They come faster and I realize that I'm a pioneer for my friends in the pool that I left.

I realize that their way will be easier and faster than mine. They must be lonely, just as I was. But they won't be lonely for long. And neither will I. I'm waiting here for them and then we can stay together as our journey continues.


End file.
